


gay pirate thing for me n rosie 2 do

by StalinDidNothingWrong



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StalinDidNothingWrong/pseuds/StalinDidNothingWrong
Summary: YOUNG MAN THERES NO NEED TO FEEL DOWN I SAID YOUNG MAN GET YOURSELF OFF THE GROUND





	gay pirate thing for me n rosie 2 do

ok time for short boye story ues

Ronsbois character

Captain Richard Clive

Richard is a newcoming to the british naval commanders, but has so far amazed everyone with his energetic and efficent chases of feared pirates all over the Empire. Some people compare his nature to that of the people he is chasing, even wondering if he is a deserter that changed sides to save his own skin. These are just rumors spread out of jealousy however. Richard comes from the fairly well off family Clive outside London. He was originally supposed to be taking over his father's business, but his love for the sea led him to the navy. He refuses to wear his wig, but since he is such a useful resource he is reluctantly allowed to do as he wish. 

Appearance

A fairly built 28 year old man. He is around 5,9 feet tall, light skin contrasted heavily by all the freckles on his face, grey-blue eyes that look exactly like the ocean on a rainy dull day, but somehow always glitter with excitement and messy brown hair that he has given up on brushing back since he's at seas all the time anyway.

 

Mikeybois character

Captain Mikken (The Sea Dragon)

Not much is really known about this troublesome sailor, and with the law never seeming to catch up on him stories have started to spread. A cannibal, one person says. The ghost of a drowned sailor, another says. The British Empire has struggled for several years with bringing him down, so lately he has become more visible just to taunt them. Richard Clive gets the mission to end his terror reign after they recieve information about where he might be hiding. 

Mikken comes from a small fishing village in Northern England, where he, like many others, grew up in poverty. The townsfolk got a visit from the regal ship Aeris, and Mikken, with the bravest of his friends, snuck onboard while the crew was on land and left them dumbfounded. From here he started his new life as a pirate, commiting various atrocities to carry out revenge for the mistreatment he and many others suffered. He hopes to eventually return to his village with gold and supplies. But first, living the pirate life.

Appearance

Mikken looks surprisingly ordinary, often avoiding capture by just waving his stolen hat at passing British ships. He is around 23 years old, but looks older in disguise. He has brown eyes that make him look very kind by nature, and blond/ginger hair that he always make sure to keep professional looking. He is strong built, from all the hard work he did in the past.


End file.
